


That Laugh

by Lost_at_Sea



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst battling Fae the gang manages to let loose and laugh a bit. The ever observant detective realizes something after a few side-splitting moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Laugh

Looking back she's not sure when she first realized. It could have been the time that Bo had said something sufficiently awkward and Dyson had choked on his beer and ended up blowing it out his nose. Everyone had started laughing and even Tamsin herself had chuckled. It was funny but she could hear everyone's laugh distinctly. Trick's light chortle was the lowest and the softest and Tamsin only heard it because she was sitting closest to the barkeep.   On the other side of Dyson, who was to her left, Tamsin detected the sputtering guffaw of Kenzi, and the slight eh-heh-heh-heh from Bo. But what really caught her attention was the noise that came from her right. She felt rather than saw the jerky motions of the shorter woman's body as she let out a breathy laugh.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It could have been the time they had all gotten sufficiently drunk at a bar that was not the Dal and Dyson had wandered off with some old Fae buddies, and Bo was stalking the crowd while Tamsin, Kenzi and Lauren stayed at the bar surveying the area. They had witnessed an extremely drunk man try to break-dance in the middle of a crowd, the key word being trying. As he spun around on his rather large belly the three drunk girls laughed.   Kenzi's laugh was light and natural filling the highest spectrum of the three part giggling harmony. Tamsin's laugh herself was thick and quirky. It rounded out the lowest part while Lauren's breathy laugh with bursts of tinkling noise filled in the middle.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  It could have been the time Tamsin and Lauren had been playing pool and the doctor had hit the ball a little too hard sending it over the pool table and rolling along the floor until it found itself under the foot of an unsuspecting Fae who ended up on the floor. The two woman had let out real laughter, real, hard, side-splitting laughter.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It could have been the time a slightly tipsy Tamsin had stumbled into the doctor's house. She was there to pick up some notes for a case but ended up staying for dinner. After a lovely meal the two retired to the couch with a bottle of wine. A few drinks later and the two were swapping old stories like teenagers.

"... and right as he ran through the doorway his pants finally fell down and tripped him, basic really, but what neither of us realized was that the floor of the warehouse had just been waxed and with the momentum the perp had he went sliding across the floor and crashed head first into a filing cabinet. And when the papers and dust cleared all you could see was his rainbow underpants."  
As Tamsin finished her story of an armed gunman and his rather large, rather stupid sidekick Lauren burst into laughter. Free and natural Tamsin laughed with her for a few seconds but stopped shortly quietly watching the other woman's amusement.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If she had to pick she'd probably say that was the first time she consciously noticed...  She loved Lauren's laugh.


End file.
